


The Ashes Of Creativity

by BBeth68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Character Death, Found Family, LGBT+ Characters, Minor Character Death, Superpowers, weird scientific experiments or something idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBeth68/pseuds/BBeth68
Summary: In a world where supers are illegal and forced to hide their powers, many supers have been disappearing. Orphaned and homeless, Ash is constantly on edge and on the run just to survive. He quite literally runs into Perry, an 11 year old mute super with a unique power, who also happens to be in the middle of running away from a very dramatic man in a top hat who probably wants to kill them. Adventures ensue





	The Ashes Of Creativity

“Bring him in,” the judge nodded. The guards opened the doors, pulling a orange-clad convict with them. His hands and legs were bound, the shackles clinking as he walked. And yet, his smile was as wide as ever.  
“Bob Marland-“  
“I prefer Mr. Creativity,” the man interrupted the judge. The judge sighed in exasperation and the guards rolled their eyes.  
“Mr… Creativity. You understand why you’re here don’t you?”  
“Absolutely not! Why don’t you inform me?”  
“You were found with the bodies of 17 people, including children. There were also 4 others, barely alive, who died later in the hospital. Each one bore puncture wounds in their necks, and you carried 30 syringes on you. 21 were empty, 9 were filled with a poisonous substance.”  
“Oh yes the murders, those sure were a fun time. I do wish I had been a little bit more subtle with that set, but it’s too late to change it. What about them?” His piercing blue eyes never once drifted from the judge’s gaze.  
“Did you just admit you did commit the murders?” What did he mean by “that set”? He had killed others?  
“Should I not have?”  
“Well, usually people don’t. You’re making it too easy for us.”  
“I find myself enjoying the unusual. It’s more fun that way.” His smile widened. The judge felt a chill on his back. Something was wrong.  
“Thank you for admitting your guilt. Let’s get this over with, I have things to attend to. Mr. Creativity, I sentence you to death for the murders of Hailey Yon, Tegan Halaway, Phoebe Wisteria, Ferdinand Wisteria,” the list went on and on and on. Mr. Creativity pathetically stifled his laughter with every name. The room grew colder.  
“Do you have anything to say in your defense?” The judge hoped not. He wanted to go home. This case was giving him the creeps.  
Mr. Creativity’s ever present smile bore into the judge’s soul.  
“Duck.”  
The windows shattered, and the judge was dead before he hit the desk. A top hat sped through the air, right into Mr. Creativity’s hands. With superhuman strength, he yanked his chains, destroying them. The guards open fired their pistols into his back, but even when the bullets hit, he didn’t flinch. He turned. His eyes were now completely black save for his bright white pupils. He raised a hand. Black tendrils emerged from the floor, impaling both guards and spreading across the room. Screams tore out from every direction.  
A woman in a lab coat entered through the broken windows, followed by a young man who flew overhead, propelled by nothing. The woman and the young man shared a nod and, with strange black cubes in hand, he flew into another room. More screams.  
Then silence.  
The woman walked over the glass shards towards Mr. Creativity, wrinkling her nose at the bodies. “Do you know how hard it is to clean up after you?”  
“You enjoy it.”  
“Only a little. You’re lucky I do, or you would have been executed by now.”  
“And for that, I owe you. I always do, Lori. Any of them useful?” He gestured to the bodies.  
“No, none of them had powers. What a waste of killing.”  
Mr. Creativity smiled, as always. “Not a waste when it’s fun.”  
“I guess.”  
“How much have you gotten done since I got arrested?”  
“You’ve been gone for 2 days.”  
“And?”  
“…The klyptomechs are almost ready to go. I finally found out how to stabilize their biological components with the powers. Check this out.” She eagerly pulled out a cube, identical to the ones the young man had carried. As she threw it to the ground, a black sludgy monster popped out of it. It grew to about 7 feet, even taller with the wings, and let out a deafening groan.  
“Impressive! How stable is their… well we can’t exactly call it a personality can we?”  
“Not really. But they’re prone to aggression. A little too much for our liking.” As she said this, the klyptomech charged at Mr. Creativity. He dodged as giant fists smashed the ground where he was moments before. With superhuman speed, he snatched the cube up and pressed a button. The klyptomech shrank into the cube.  
“Teach it to follow orders,” Mr. Creativity tossed the cube to Lori, “and then we can begin.”  
Lori grumbled. “I know. I’m trying.”  
The young man suddenly flew in again chased by 2 klyptomechs. “A LITTLE HELP HERE!!!”  
Mr. Creativity stopped the charging klyptomechs the same way he stopped the first. “Felix.” Felix winced, dropping to the floor. “Who gave you permission to handle the klyptomechs?”  
“I did,” Lori said, not looking up from her notepad which she scribbled information into. “I thought they might be stable enough for him. I was wrong.”  
“Please don’t be mad!” Felix backed up. “I was just following orders!”  
Mr. Creativity sighed, which was pretty weird looking with his permanent smile. “Fine. But if a klyptomech gets out and kills everyone under your care, I will not hesitate to murder you myself.”  
“I know boss.”  
“Good. Now, does anyone know what they did with the bodies they caught me with?”  
“Already got them. They’re back at the lab.”  
“Oh, very good, thank you Lori. Come on, lets go. Where’s my damned cane…”


End file.
